Crystal Tears
by Eizle
Summary: Chapter 8. Aghanim plots to harness the power of the sages' descendants. Prelude to A Link to the Past.
1. Who Says a Prelude Can't Have a Prelude,...

Crystal Tears   
Chapter 1: Who Says a Prelude Can't Have a Prelude, Anyway?   
---  
  
They say the twisted fragments of a decayed mind can be both petrifying and powerful. Perhaps this particular saying would make little sense if the mind in question hadn't once belonged to a fantastic sorcerer; a man who could command the elements, control the ebb and flow of time, manipulate human emotion, mold matter into both terrifying and awe inspiring creations... even summon forth the King of Evil with a mere incantation, a wave of his hand. Power like that does not tend to leave its weilder with a sense of fallibility; rather, it corrodes common sense, and manifests itself in the holder's brain much like alcohol dulls the mind of a common drunk. Those who find themselves in such positions hold little thought for precaution, and soon find themselves on a slippery slope, a quest for power, a never ending search for the ultimate source of ability.   
  
Perhaps he had started on that road when he initially discovered his magical talents... more likely, it had begun when legends and Hylian tall tales had been relayed to him on one of his more ambitious quests -- the goal of which he could not recall. Brooding in a tavern, clothed in robes even back then, he had sat at a table, listening to stories of the Imprisoning War, the Hero who had saved the Hylians from the brink of destruction, and most importantly... the Seven Sages and their Seal. Full of the stupidity only youth can invite, he had dismissed such fantasies as the folklore of children and drunkards, with grounds in only the faintest of truths. He had continued on his menial quests, unaware that the precious artifacts of the Ancient Hylians he sought were nothing compared to the power those time-worn legends hinted at.   
  
His travels won him many magical treasures... but eventually he would be drawn back to the same story, the same scenario, the same prospect. If this Evil King, the weilder of the Triforce of Power, sealed up so long ago could be revived... if the ultimate harbringer of destruction and chaos could be brought back into the world... better yet, if it could all be done by his hand...   
  
Why, he'd no longer have to spend his days deciphering Hylian textbooks, searching the entire blasted land for his next boost of magical ability. No longer would he be constrained by his own weaknesses... he'd no longer be an anonymous wizard traversing the whole of Hyrule in search of its secrets.   
  
They would call him Aghanim the Great... he would see to it.   
  
---  
(A/N):   
  
Hello, and thank you for lending me your time. As you can see, this story will detail my take on the events leading up to "A Link to the Past." Perhaps, if anyone would like, I will continue the story into the events of the actual game, but as of right now I'm not particularly planning on it. The precursor to the game is actually quite interesting, taking off of events that were later revealed in Ocarina of Time, but a surprising number of people never bothered to learn the story behind it. I plan on embellishing it quite a lot, and please don't be bothered by my sometimes strange creative license. I'm really just using this as a warm up to embark on a completely original work...   
  
I'm not a reviews whore, but if you want to drop some when the story progresses a bit I'd be grateful to know someone was reading this thing. ^_^ 


	2. The Musings of Scholars

Crystal Tears  
The Musings of Scholars  
  
---  
  
"Their finest leaders taken from them, spirited away by a mixture of magic and necessity into the Temple of Light, the races of the world eventually fell into disarray. The Hylians perservered, held together by the strength of the Princess Zelda and the blunt refusal of her people to fade into chaos, as the other races seemed fated to do."   
  
Aghanim yawned despite himself. Histories could at times be interesting, but it was tiring to read through countless volumes and still reach no solid conclusions concerning his ambitions. He had already filled his mind with history concerning the actual Imprisoning War, though the aftermath of this conflict was arguably more intriguing than the war itself. Bitter that their Kings, Queens and most revered leaders had been taken from them, the many races of the world turned their frustrations at the Hylians, who alone had their Princess returned to them at the conclusion of the War. The Gorons disappeared into the mountains, resigning themselves to isolationist principles.   
  
The Zoras, a race that had always been preoccupied with its Royal Family, traditions and honorable values went mad at the loss of Princess Ruto, the last heir to the King. Upon King Zora's death, the old honorable traditions were lost in a sea of chaos and malcontent, eventually leading to a Civil War. Those who held true to the Zoran principles of honor and pride rebuilt their cities and elected a new King... those who chose to forsake their culture broke off into a new clan, renamed themselves as Zolas, and took to ravaging the lands of the Hylians... after all, was it not their fault that their princess had been stolen in the first place?   
  
The Kokiri, under the protective guidance of the reborn Deku Tree, remained in the Lost Woods as a legend to most people. It was said they still existed, though like the Shiekah existed as mere Shadows, mourning the corruption of their forest as the Shadow Folk mourned the decay of the entire land. The Gerudo, lost without their King or his second in command to hold their society together, slowly migrated out of the deserts, integrating themselves with Hylians and their culture. Eventually, the deserts were emptied of all their denizens, though it was widely believed that the many thieving gangs that plagued Hyrule were descended from them. The Gerudo culture was eliminated, but the deserts still held the evidence of their existence...   
  
But nothing, none of these histories could tell him what he wished to know above all else: how to reverse the spell that even now contained the King of Evil in the Sacred Realm. Irritated by their lack of such key information, he slammed the text shut, scattering dust particles across the table he had been sitting at for hours upon hours. He stood, stretched his muscles, weary from inactivity, and strode silently from the library, put off by its newest failure. He had been so certain that he had found the correct book that time...   
  
"The Kakariko Library... I know many books of divine importance find their home there... but I can only assume that what I seek lies in a far more elite collection of knowledge," the Wizard mused darkly, staring up at the sillouhette of Hyrule Castle, far to the east of his current position. Who knew what treasures of knowledge the Royal Family held close to them in their castle?   
  
"It is time, I think, to find out..."   
  
---  
  
Princess Zelda stealthily made her way through the hidden catacombs of Hyrule Castle, reveling in the knowledge of these secret passageways only she knew of. Their discovery had been quite by accident; the first passage she had found had been unearthed when she was much younger. One of the younger guards had been standing watch outside, when a harmless garden snake had startled him. Watching from the turrets on the castle walls above, Zelda had watched the boy with interest as he recovered himself and resolved to make the animal his pet, thus abandoning his post to search in the bushes toward the eastern walls of the castle, where the garden snake had sought refuge. Watching with bated breath, eager to see if the young man would be successful, she had been quite surprised to see him suddenly tumble forward, disappearing into the ground with a choked cry of alarm.   
  
Intrigued by this incident, the Princess had quickly made her way downstairs, and upon searching the bushes found the first secret passage the old castle contained. Enthralled by the existence of such mysterious places in her own home, she had sworn the young guard to silence on his discovery as they both emerged from the passage into the inner gardens of the castle. Since then, she had made it her personal mission to discover each and every passage the castle had hidden within it. Always having been a naturally smart girl, it didn't take her long to find them.   
  
Now, she hurried through the dank sewer tunnels beneath the castle toward the Sacred Sanctuary, once known in a different age as the Temple of Time. Now remodeled as a church to honor the Godesses, a single priest made his living within its walls, teaching morality and honor to any who cared to hear him. It was this man that Zelda ran to, frightened by her latest dream and shunned by her father, too busy with affairs of state to hear about the nightmares of his daughter. The wise priest Rikoru always had an affectionate ear to turn toward her, however, and she desperately needed this comfort in lieu of the nightmares that her mind had ushered to her the previous night.   
  
The restless scampering of rats and the unsettling rustles from overhead that could only be made by roosting bats spurred her forward at even greater speeds. By far, the worst part about taking this passage was the unsavory denizens that were always there to greet her. A feeble lantern cast a glow ahead of her, and when it finally illuminated the end of the long tunnel, her relief took the shape of an audible sigh. She emerged from the tunnels and into the back of the Sanctuary, hoping that Rikoru was not in the middle of a sermon or similar engagment.   
  
Thankfully, he sat alone in a chair near the tunnel entrance, absorbed in one book or another. By now he was fully accustomed to Princess Zelda's tendency to arrive uninvited in this manner, and his greeting was unsurprised and simple:   
  
"Hello, child... back again so soon?"   
  
"I'm sorry to trouble you again..." She hastily apologized, wrinkling her nose at the her dishevled self reflected at her courtesy of one of the many reflective decorations the Sanctuary held. "It's just... my father is engaged in state affairs once again... and at this point I doubt he would take me seriously regardless of whether or not he could take the time to hear me out."   
  
"It is no trouble, Highness. I take it that you had another dream?" Rikoru had been hearing her troubled dreams for some time now, and found them both fascinating and disturbing in their implications. They said prophetic dreams ran in the blood of the Royal Family...  
  
"This was no dream, Rikoru..." Zelda shuddered lightly in memory. "This was a nightmare, of the worst sort."   
  
"The same crystal prison as in previous dreams?"   
  
"Yes, but there was more this time... You know that up until now I have never seen the one responsible for my imprisonment."   
  
"And this time?" Rikoru raised an eyebrow, peering at the girl over his glasses.   
  
"He was frightful. His face was covered in scars, at least what little of it I could see... and his eyes glowed with some eerie presence. I've never seen such a man in my life, and I hope I never have to! His clothes were blood red, and he kept reciting Hylian incantations..."   
  
"This description doesn't match that of anyone I know, either," Rikoru sighed, "but as you know I don't really get out of here much."   
  
"I know. The most disturbing thing... I could sense this man was evil himself, but behind this was an even greater presence. It was as though he represented two people at once; himself, perhaps, and another, far greater evil as well." Zelda's eyes darkened at the recollection of this overwhelming sense of evil.   
  
"And still, no hope to be extracted from these nightmares?" Rikoru pressed, urging her to continue in detailing the events of her dream.   
  
"That was the second thing I came here to discuss," Zelda admitted, her face taking on a thoughtful expression. "I remember being more frightened than ever before, but at one point... just a brief point... there was a sense of relaxation, as though salvation was on its way."   
  
"Yet there were no clues as to what this salvation could be...?"   
  
"The only symbol that was revealed to me was in the form of a sword. It seemed simple in design, yet its importance was so overwhelming -- I didn't recognize the blade, however."   
  
"There are many famous legends surrounding swords," Rikoru mused, crossing his arms over his chest. "Most of them concern the Master Sword, a legendary blade that was forged specifically to ward off evil. My knowledge of this legend is somewhat rusty, sadly."   
  
"A clue is a clue," Zelda replied gratefully, barely holding back the urge to give the elderly priest a hug. The Master Sword... she had heard of the legend. "I'll definitely look further into that prospect."   
  
"I hope it yields results, Highness," Rikoru said sincerely, placing a wrinkled hand on her shoulder. "It is growing late... you will be missed."   
  
"Not likely," the Princess snapped, losing control over her frustrations for a brief moment.   
"Your father means well," the priest sympathized, understanding the source of her bitter tone.   
  
"I know. I love him, but his preoccupations will never sit well with me..." Zelda trailed off, and silence prevailed in the Sanctuary for several brief seconds.   
  
"Safe journey," Rikoru spoke softly, breaking it.   
  
"Thank you," She returned quaintly, then turned to get back to her home the way she had come. "Blasted rats..." she muttered to herself, visions of the fearsome, malevolent figure from her dreams dancing before her in the darkness.   
  
---  
  
(A/N):   
  
And that's pretty much how Princess Zelda is going to be. Somewhat of a tomboy, adventurous and yes, the dreamer of prophetic dreams. Hurrah. I named the priest of the Sanctuary Rikoru because "Old Man of the Sanctuary" doesn't cut it for me. I do hope you won't mind the name too much. Also, someone informed me that I need some sort of disclaimer that explains that I don't own Zelda -- but isn't that kind of... obvious? Hell, I don't even really own this storyline. 


	3. Corruption on the Horizon

Crystal Tears  
Corruption on the Horizon  
---  
  
"Be careful on your way to town," An older man cautioned a younger boy, his bushy black mustache twitching as he spoke. "They say the tektites have been migrating south from the mountain region..."   
  
"I know, I know," The boy interrupted with a grin. "And last time you were in town there was a guy that was attacked and blah blah... you've already told me this story, uncle."   
  
The man frowned and looked down on his nephew with disapproval. (I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to Link... his father entrusted me with his care...) "You should take your safety more seriously, boy. Tektites are fearsome creatures, especially in groups."   
  
A mischevious glint shone in the young boy's blue eyes, but the source of that tricky shine could never be revealed to his overprotective guardian -- little did that old worrywart know that he had already disbanded several of the irksome creatures who had strayed to close to their secluded household. If his uncle discovered that he had been slaying creatures with his sword when no one was looking... he shuddered to think of the punishment such antics would warrant. But... honestly. Tektites, fearsome creatures? "I've never had a problem before," he replied innocently, turning his most boyishly sweet grin on his uncle, hoping to reassure him.   
  
"I wish I got the impression my words were getting through to you..." His uncle sighed, shaking his head. "The world isn't always going to be the fairyland childhood makes it out to be, boy."   
  
"I understand," Link replied honestly, for he did understand that... but he also understood that the only way he'd be allowed to go to Kakariko for the day was if he appeased his uncle well enough.   
  
"Bah, get out of here, then."   
  
Surprised by this abrupt dismissal, Link opted not to wait around for a change of heart. Shouting a quick thanks, he spun around and slammed out the door, clutching a bag of rupees in his hand. He took off at a quick pace he knew he'd never maintain all the way to the village, keeping a sharp look out for anything of interest along the way.   
  
"You'd think he'd notice that I'm a little more capable of taking care of myself than he'd like to think," He muttered to himself, kicking a stone along the well worn path to Kakariko Village. "If he doesn't want me out in this so-called wilderness myself, why doesn't he move into town? I never understood why we have to live so far away from everything..."   
  
---  
  
Zelda listened quietly at the entrance into the castle from her secret passage, her beating heart the only sound that her ears could discern. The only drawback to this otherwise fantastic passage was the fact that its entrance and thus exit was only found in the Throne Room of the castle, right behind her father's throne. If she were to re-enter at the wrong time, her secret would be discovered... the results of which would bear enormous consequence. At the moment, it sounded as though the throne room was deserted, so she carefully pushed the large stone monolith that guarded the entrance forward a crack, allowing her ample room to exit.   
  
She made her way past the lavishly decorated throne room and onto the upper landing of the entrance hall of Hyrule Castle, smiling at guards along the way in a manner she hoped helped to portray an innocent exterior. At the top of the stairs, as she prepared to make her way down and toward her private chamber, her eyes caught sight of something that froze her blood in an instant.   
  
(That's the man...) Her mind numbly realized, trying to fully comprehend the implications of what she saw before her. Two guards, escorting a man into the castle, a man expressing urgent wishes to meet with her father... the same man whose laughing face she had looked at through the walls of her crystal prison in her dream.   
  
She wanted to run, but the adventurous spirit that was both her greatest asset and most poisonous curse rooted her in place. Why did this man wish to see her father? Her uncanny wisdom spurred her to use her impeccable knowledge of the castle to secure a hiding place, from which she could overhear the impending meeting. (Undoubtedly, my father will see him in the throne room, where he meets with any who seek his audience...) Knowing this, she dashed back the way she had come, backtracking into the Throne Room, and taking refuge behind one of the many thick green curtains that hung as decoration there. Instinctively she knew she did not have long to wait...   
  
---   
  
(It should not be too difficult to convince the King of my honorable intentions,) Aghanim mused, (Judging by the ease with which the minds of these foolish guards are manipulated.)  
  
A simple mind affecting spell, meant to convince its target that the caster was noble and to be well received, and the all important clause that their wishes should be attended to immediately, with no question. His particular wish, to see the King and be given full access to the most secret of Hyrule's spellbooks and ancient volumes, would be easily fulfilled with this spell cast upon the Monarch himself. The wizard followed the spellbound guards with a smirk hidden by his concealing headpiece set upon his face. He caught sight of a young girl staring at him from the top of the stairs from the corner of his eye, and couldn't help but wonder what the Princess Zelda was doing out of her room unescorted. Perhaps the customs of the Royal Family had changed, but more likely, she was up to some sort of childish mischief. (Nevertheless, best to keep an eye out for potential distractions.)  
  
The guards led him through dozens of beautifully adorned hallways and meeting rooms, and up several flights of stairs into the Tower of Hyrule Castle before he finally stood before the private chambers of the King. The guards indicated that he should wait while they informed His Majesty of his wishes, and he was only too happy to comply. It would not be long now.  
  
Indecipherable sounds emitted from behind the heavily jeweled door Aghanim stood at, and the wizard found himself growing impatient as the time passed. He was ready to simply open the doors and demand an audience himself, when they finally opened again, admitting the two guards that had led him up here back into his presence. An apologetic look marred both of their faces, indicating that the news they were to relay would not be favorable.   
  
"Pardon, sir, but His Highness says that he can give no audience until late tomorrow, at the very earliest," The first guard explained nervously.   
  
"Important affairs of state, you know..." the second agreed, shifting his weight between his right and left legs. His armor clanked annoyingly each time he moved, grating upon the wizard's already frayed nerves.   
  
"I assure you, my business is far more important than whatever he attends to now," Aghanim argued, gritting his teeth in silent frustration. He had been waiting years to find the answer... but another night still seemed like an eternity to his impatient mind.   
  
"It cannot be helped, Sir."   
  
"His Highness was very firm in his speech."   
  
Instead of replying directly, the wizard muttered something unintelligible beneath his breath, rasping out words in a foreign language. Confused, the guards looked at him in concern, wondering what their reaction to this peculiarity should be. Both realized only too late that the incantations were to activate a spell, and before either could draw their weapons, they slumped forward into a magically induced faint.   
  
"A mere sleep spell... Hylian minds have grown too weak to resist even the simplest of spells their ancestors created; such a sad state of affairs," Aghanim mocked, reaching forward to open the door and meet with this King himself.   
  
---  
  
(I must have been mistaken,) Zelda thought to herself, still waiting behind the emerald hued curtains that had become her would-be spy's nest. She had figured the man would find a way to convince her father to grant him an audience immediately, but apparently not even the villian of her dreams had the ability to rouse him from his paperwork. A sour smile found its way to her face at that... at least that was one feat he couldn't outmatch her in accomplishing. Self doubt eventually wormed its way into her mind as the minutes flew by, all without admitting her father and the mysterious sorcerer she had glimpsed. (And just barely, at that,) she chided herself. (What if you were simply so preoccupied with the discussion you had with Rikoru that you mistook a normal ambassador, or some other perfectly normal figure paying a visit for the man in the dream? Psychological tricks born from a too full mind?)  
  
She shook her head determinedly. (No, that was him. Stop second guessing your instincts!) Such internal conversations might have seemed somewhat indicative of an unsound mind to some, but to her they were effective calming mechanisms. She froze as the sound of the doors to the Throne room being opened reached her. (There they are!) She thought triumphantly. She dared not peek her head out for fear of discovery.   
  
Silence for a few seconds... then the sound of shuffling feet... but only one pair? Wouldn't her father be escorted by guards? And the Wizard should at least be there as well. Something was awry...  
  
She gasped and let out a small squeak as the curtain she hid behind was drawn aside, admitting to her sight a shocked woman brandishing a harmless featherduster in her right hand. A servant, sent to clean the Throne Room... (What a silly way to be caught,) Zelda thought in irritation, all the while trying to think up a good excuse as to why she should be hiding in the throne room.   
  
"Princess Zelda!" The woman exclaimed, her eyes widening in shock. "What are you doing out of your room? Your father would have a fit if he saw this!"   
  
"So, you're not going to tell him?" Zelda pleaded, knowing that if this event were to reach her father's ears the security surrounding her would increase by tenfold, making it nearly impossible to escape to see Rikoru. Faced with such a moral dilemma, the servant girl frowned, not knowing what to reply.   
  
"I suppose if His Highness were to find out he would be angry with us for losing track of you in the first place..."  
  
"He would be furious!" Zelda agreed, playing on the woman's fear of her father. "He might even throw some of you in jail..."   
  
"On the other hand," The girl continued, "If I keep this from him, and he finds out that I kept silent on such an important matter, the consequences for my silence could be unbearable..."   
  
"No, no! He'll never find out if you don't say anything!" Zelda assured her, trying desperately to get her off this line of thought. (If I'm imprisoned in my room all day I'll go crazy!)  
  
"...Just promise me, from now on you'll take an escort with you when you want to wander about the castle," The girl negotiated firmly. "Your escapades threaten mine and my friends' jobs and overall well-being, you know... I understand that you want some freedom, Princess, but try not to be so selfish!"   
  
"Indeed, I'll keep that lesson in mind," Zelda agreed sweetly, slipping past her to return to her room. She allowed the implicit insult to slip by without addressing it for two reasons: one, she was glad the woman didn't bring up the fact that she was hiding out in the throne room, and two, she was happy that she wouldn't tell her father what had happened. (Yet... I must find out when he's going to meet with that Wizard!)  
  
---   
  
(A/N):   
  
Yes, I'm going to put Link in here, though his role isn't as important as you'd think until the game actually would pick up. Is it just me, or are these chapters getting longer as I go? I can't say with any certainty whether or not this trend will continue... not that it matters. Ahem. Can I trust you to continue to the next chapter? I hope so, good reader. I do hope so. 


	4. Illumination and Mind Games

Crystal Tears  
Illumination and Mind Games  
---  
  
(It's getting late... what if something's happened to him?)   
  
Link's uncle paced back and forth over the hardwood floor of their single room house, if that's what you truly wanted to refer to it as. There were few adornments to ease the simplicity of the home; a bed sat in the corner, a few pots containing various odds and ends sat near the wall, and a single chest sat untouched, containing an ornamental lantern. A few dishes were included for eating off of, and their food was stored beneath the home in a well crafted cellar.   
  
They could have had much, much better... but his brother's words echoed in his mind even as worry for his nephew gnawed at him constantly. "Take him from the castle," he had implored with his dying breath... "He cannot be corrupted by the extravagance his life there would warrant. He cannot be told his origins until he is old enough to understand the world..."   
  
His brother, Arn, had been a smart man. Surely he knew what he was talking about? An honored descendant of the ancient Knights of Hyrule, he and his wife Medelia had enjoyed the status of nobility. Their son was born during an unfortunate uprising which took the lives of many noble soldiers, and of innocent women and children as well... Link's parents had been victims of the short-lived uproar as many others had been. These times were fraught with such fragile peace, peace that could be broken with whispered rumours and the slightest hint of ambition... supporters of the Dark arts and the blacker side of magic emerged every day, joining cults of novice magicians or bands of hardened thieves. Kakariko was the sole refuge against these groups nowadays... yet he was beginning to lose faith in even that peaceful village's ability to ward off evil.  
  
Many said that the growing troubles of the land were attributable to the poisoned Sacred Realm, the Golden Land of legends, and he guessed those assumptions could not be too far from the truth. His nephew was a descendant of knights, and there was some reason to suspect in tracing their family tree that he could even be the distant descendant of the very man responsible for the first triumph over the Evil King, so many centuries ago. Yet he told nothing of this to his nephew, heeding the wishes of his brother. Such knowledge could corrupt his young mind, bring about overconfidence, or laziness, or any number of dishonorable qualities.   
  
Still, he couldn't help but worry if he would wait too long to tell the boy of his legacy.   
  
(He thinks he's just a peasant boy... it pains me that he should be kept so blind of the truth... yet there surely is no other way...)   
  
---  
  
Having spent the majority of the rupees his uncle had entrusted to him in the many merchants' stands of Kakariko, Link prepared for his journey home. He had bought the token food items that his uncle had asked him to find, and several other practical knick knacks -- candles, lamp oil, and other similar necessities. With the remaining gems he had to spend on himself he purchased a few treats to enjoy while his uncle wasn't looking, and a single bottle with a fantastic treasure inside -- a real life fairy!  
  
He meant to release the fairy in the woods before he started back home, knowing that the Lost Woods was the natural home to fairy folk... at least, the ones that didn't hide in fountains. Still, he had never seen such a beautiful creature, and was quite enchanted by the young winged woman in the bottle. The fairy, happy to be freed from the greedy merchant's grasp, and easily able to sense the good intentions of the boy that now posessed her, blew kisses at him through the glass, winking flirtatiously.   
  
Blushing slightly at these actions, Link made his way toward the Lost Woods, knowing full well that he was going to be late home, and his uncle would undoubtedly punish him dearly for it. The forest was widely known to be a hideout for theives and black cults, and those who didn't know the paths well were apt to become lost and die of starvation within the forested maze. He didn't mean to wander too far in... but he soon realized that, lost within the symbolic conversation the fairy and he had engaged in, he had travelled a bit farther than he ever had along the forest path.   
  
He turned behind him, hoping to see the way out before him, but was faced with nothing but a wall of fog. In fact, if not for the benign glow of the fairy he held, he would be completely encased in a blinding white cloud, despite it being mid afternoon. "Great..." he muttered softly, attempting to back track as best he could. Shuffling sounds caught his attention, and his heart quickened as his mind mulled over the various possible sources of these noises. Wolves? Thieves? Worse? Nothing showed through the white curtain.   
  
Sound, however, travelled quite clearly.   
  
"What's a kid like you doing in here?" A gruff voice demanded, causing Link to stumble backward in surprise. The man's hands gripped the front of his tunic, saving him from falling on his rear, but simultaneously putting him a far more threatening situation.   
  
"N..nothing at all," Link stammered out immediately, trying to hide the bottle with the fairy in it as best he could.   
  
"And you expect me to believe that?" The thief laughed uproariously, as though the prospect were the funniest joke he'd ever heard, and tossed the boy backward onto the forest floor. Flailing desperately, trying to soften the landing, Link reflexively shot his hands backwards to cushion the shock of impact. Realizing that he still held the fairy bottle too late, he gasped in horror as he heard the sound of glass breaking, and more alarmingly felt the pain of glass shards digging into his hand.   
  
"What do you have there...?" The thief inquired in awe, as the pink fairy shot straight out of the bottle and right into his face. "If that ain't a fairy..." The man reached a hand out to grab the girl out of the air, but before he could succeed in that the fairy squealed frightfully, summoning something else out of the mists.   
  
A lone wolfos sauntered out, heeding the compelling call of the forest fairy, and prepared to launch itself at the dumbfounded thief. The fairy shouted something in an ancient tongue and the animal sprang, going straight for the throat. Link watched, mouth hanging open, as the man turned and ran for his life, shouting assorted curses as he ran with the wolfos right behind. Eventually the pain in his right hand commanded his attention again, and he held it up to examine it, wincing in expectation.   
  
A single gash ran its way from the skin between his thumb and index finger, across his hand, extending to his wrist. It was fairly deep, and blood ran its way down his hand, splashing on his tunic. The fairy girl quietly winged her way before him, and examined this wound with utmost interest.   
  
"I can take care of that!" She exclaimed brightly, startling him. "Just hold still!"   
  
"You can speak my language?" Link asked her incredulously, watching as she sprinkled some sort of glittery dust on his wound. "Why didn't you before?"   
  
"That's my secret!" She giggled in a high pitched voice. "Consider this my thanks for setting me free... even if it did end up being on accident!"   
  
"I was going to anyway..."   
  
"I know!" She giggled again, winked at him, and prepared to fly away... but a sudden thought held her back. "Hey! You're lost, aren't you?"   
  
"Just a bit," Link sighed wearily, still examining his healed hand in awe. "My uncle is going to kill me..."  
  
"Well, we can't have that!" She exclaimed, horrified. "Here -- I'll show you the way through the forest! Remember it... knowing how to get through the Lost Woods might come in handy some day!"   
  
Link nodded, following her through the trees.   
  
---   
  
Aghanim threw open the doors behind which the King of Hyrule resided, his face full of frustration behind his headpiece. The King looked up in surprise, a gold trimmed pen in one hand, the other resting on a pile of important looking documents. Perhaps peace treaties, new orders, amendments to laws... they could be any one of a plethora of possible documents, but the wizard could care less what the answer was. Before the King could even speak, let alone call for reinforcements from his guards, Aghanim's spell was upon him, bending his mind to the wizard's will.   
  
"Majesty," He greeted, bowing slightly as a formality. "I, a humble travelling magician, request the use of your vast stores of knowledge to aid me on a simple quest I have embarked on..."   
  
"The royal libraries?" The King spoke slowly, his mind befuddled with magic. "No one may access those chambers..."   
  
"I think that you will find that I am quite worthy of browsing the contents of the library, Highness..." Aghanim grinned, intensifying the hold he had on the King.   
  
"I... Of course. Certainly, good sir... what was your name?"   
  
"You can call me Aghanim..." He spoke softly. (Though soon, you will cower before my name, and throw your pretty little crown at my feet... stupid, boorish man! This is the headpiece of this land? This will be much simpler than I expected!)   
  
"Then, Aghanim, feel free to browse our volumes at your liesure," The King spoke brightly. "Let me just write up your permit... show this to the guards and you'll have no trouble!"  
  
"Tell me... my King... there are countless spellbooks to be found in these volumes, are there not?"   
  
"Indeed, there are."   
  
"Spells of not only the accepted, white sort..."   
  
"I am sure there are spells of all kinds within those walls," The King agreed, his face growing troubled. "Though why any would seek the dark sort..."   
  
"Let it trouble you not... I'll take my leave. Go back to your business," Aghanim instructed... but as a precaution, he left the spell intact. You simply never know when having control over the actions of a King will come in handy...  
  
---   
  
(A/N):   
  
That whole thing with Link and the fairy in the forest... I put that in there because I always thought it was odd how people said "The Lost Woods eats travellers alive! No one can get out! Scary, Scary!" and yet Link, this little kid, just goes in and out like he knows exactly what to do (assuming the player has any idea of where to go... but that's besides the point, we're talking an ideal situation here.) So I figured I'd explain how he can know how to get through the forest so easily, but I think I got kind of carried away in that little side plot. o_O;  
  
Link's little history there is completely speculation, with a tiny bit taken from the LttP Nintendo Power comic version. His parents' names, Arn and Medelia, are from these Zelda trading card things, and the names applied to the Link from the original Zelda on NES... but we can overlook that, right? Right. ^_^ 


	5. The Question of Ancestry

Crystal Tears  
The Question of Ancestry   
---  
  
"The winter months are approaching... you'll be glad that we have this wood when we're snowed in with nothing but thin clothes and a few meager blankets to keep the cold out."   
  
"Right," Link muttered, resigning himself to the punishment his escapade in the forest had warranted... his uncle had a problem with him using a sword to defend himself against migrant creatures, but thought it perfectly fitting to give him an axe with which to chop wood. What irony. He was tempted to say something to the effect of "What if the axe head flew off without warning and hit me in the head, Uncle?" But thought better of it... undoubtedly there were more chores to be done... perhaps less desirable than what he was doing now.   
  
Link had thought that when the fairy healed him, she erased any trace of the encounter they'd had in the woods, but unfortunately he had forgotten about the stains on the front of his tunic. His uncle had lectured him for hours about the dangers of going into the Lost Woods, straying from the well worn path, that sort of thing... he didn't bother to mention that he had freed a fairy, who had shown him the easiest ways through the forest. It was something he didn't think his uncle would understand.   
  
Thump... Thump... Thump... chopping wood was such a monotonous job...  
  
---  
  
(Ack... I must have overslept!) Zelda realized, as she opened her eyes to the harsh glare of sunlight. (It must nearly be noon...)   
  
Pulling herself out of her bed, she wandered around her room, gathering clothes to put on. (Why didn't anyone wake me up? I'm never allowed to sleep this late.) When she was finished dressing, she left her room, wandering onto the upper terrace of the castle walls, from which there had always been quite a view. Her mind was troubled about many things; not knowing where the Wizard from yesterday was being one of them. Even so, as she stared across the lightly forested lands south of the castle, she couldn't help smiling. It looked as though the boy from the little house down there was up early, at least. She had first noticed the occupation of that house several years ago, and upon inquiring about it had eventually learned about the residents. The boy, Link, taken from the noble life he could have been raised in to instead grow up in a peasant's shoes... Zelda understood the reasoning, but the thought of such a thing happening to herself was enough to make her nose wrinkle in disgust. (Sometimes I wish he did live here in the castle,) she mused, nearly losing herself in a silly pre-teen daydream.   
  
The shuffling of feet behind her snapped her out of that quickly enough, and she turned her head slightly to greet the guards she assumed were making their daily patrols. Clad in red armor, the man nodded back to the princess, accustomed to seeing her out on her own by now. Still, there was an odd stiffness in his movements... a strange glazed look to his eyes...   
  
"Good morning," Zelda greeted quizzically, wondering what was wrong with him.   
  
"Ah... good morning, Princess Zelda," His reply was stiff, mechanical.   
  
"Something bothering you?" She inquired, turning fully around and staring into his face, trying to think of what could possibly cause that sort of behavior.   
  
"Just making my daily rounds. Doing my business as usual."   
  
"As long as you're feeling all right," Zelda said softly, but she didn't get the impression that the guard had heard her. He continued right by, stopping every few feet to look out over the wall, performing ideally for a look out. The problem with this perfect performance was that the Hylian guards NEVER kept their minds so focused on their work. They were bawdy storytellers, gamblers, jokers... anything but such well trained guards as this man.   
  
Somewhat disturbed, the Princess receded back into the castle to find out where that wizard was... (It is likely that the source of this strange behavior is in some way stemmed from him.)   
  
---   
  
Such a vast store of knowledge had never been open to him in the past, and Aghanim fed upon it like a leech feeds upon the lifeblood of the living. He largely ignored the countless histories and record books, keeping his search streamlined to the darkest books of magic he could find within the library walls. The Royal Family kept their precious books in perfect condition, expertly catalogued and convieniently arranged according to subject and title. The books of the public libraries were child's play compared to the things these volumes had to teach him, and though he had already learned a few impressive tricks, the real spells he sought still eluded him.   
  
How to break the Seven Sages' Seal?   
  
Surely there was a way, and surely it was in here... the closest he had gotten to finding the answer was that only the Sages themselves could disband the seal. That was no good, though, as the Seven Ancient Sages were all long dead, or otherwise departed from the world. He refused to think that there was not some sort of back door... a way to break the seal that had not been guarded against in its creation. Surely no magic was sophisticated enough to be infallible? All schools of mind he had subscribed to in his youth at least agreed on that.   
  
He was ready to abandon the search for the day, when a book with a black-gold cover caught his eye. He absently set the one he had been reading back on the shelf, and pulled that one off, studying it with interest. It seemed to be another History on the outside, with the same markings and indications of a history book on it as any other text of its kind would have, but when the wizard opened it he was surprised to see something much, much different.   
  
A spell book... he had never seen the likes of these incantations in his life. (And that is certainly saying a lot... I thought that this school of magic was mere rumour...) But there, laid out for him, was a book of summoning spells. Many methods were detailed for reviving, calling, releasing, imprisoning... the wizard's greedy eyes drank in the knowledge, looking for the methods that best suited his abilities.   
  
"To bring the murdered back to life, you have but to sacrifice the slayer, sprinkling his blood across... that won't work, the Evil King was only imprisoned, never killed. To summon the wielder of the Triforce of Power, the flames of Sorrow, Destruction and Despair..." Considering he had no idea what those were, he continued on. "The Seal of the Seven Sages can be disbanded in any of three ways..." Here was the chapter he was looking for, now! "The first is by the Sages themselves, each working together willingly to destroy it." Hmph, not a likely scenario. "The second is by harnessing the power of a greater magic -- the only one known to exist is the power of the Triforce. The Seal can not be broken from the Sacred Realm, where it was forged, but only from our world, where its power is somewhat diluted through dimensions." Even if he knew where the Triforce was, this theory sounded far too risky. Last he had heard, the relic still resided in the Temple of Light -- after the demise of the Sages, it was likely Ganondorf had taken it. But because the Seal could not be broken from that side... "The third way to break the seal involved the descendants of the Seven Sages..."   
  
Ah... now here was something he was interested in.   
  
---  
  
Zelda asked about the Wizard all around the castle, noticing a few more guards with the same glazed countenance as the man she had met on the castle wall, though not many. Everyone replied similarly... "I haven't seen him," "I thought he left," or "Who are you talking about, now?"   
  
Growing frustrated, Zelda finally decided to try going to her father. After all, there was never harm in trying to get a few words in with him. She climbed the stairs to the top of the Tower, where her father's room and more lately, his workplace was. She politely asked the two guards outside his door if she could have a word with her father, and they both complied wordlessly. She noticed that both of them had the same dazed expression on their faces as the various guards downstairs all did.   
  
"Father?" She asked softly, walking toward the King, whose body was hunched over his desk, writing furiously, pausing only to draw more ink from the inkwell nearby.   
  
"Daughter?" He replied, without looking up. "You should be taking your lessons right now, should you not?"   
  
"It's the weekend still, father," Zelda gently corrected him. "We only meet for lessons five days a week." (Great, his sense of time is growing even more skewered. Why doesn't he leave this stupid windowless tower more often? It reminds me too much of a prison...)   
  
"Of course, I had forgotten." He finally looked up, his face holding an expectant look. "What brings you up here, daughter?"   
  
"I wanted to ask... do you know where that Wizard who requested a meeting with you yesterday is?"   
  
"How do you know about that?" He snapped suddenly, narrowing his eyes. "Aghanim is a noble man. He'll be studying in our library, no doubt -- what business is it of a little girl's?"   
  
"You gave him access to our library?" She echoed, eyes widening in surprise.   
  
"Again... what business is it of yours? Your constant curiosity will get you in trouble one day, girl. I suggest you take a hint from our visitor and spend your time filling your head with useful things, rather than wasting it with spying and silly exploration fantasies."   
  
"I apologize," She whispered, the look in her father's eyes dropping her heart into her stomach. Whatever that wizard... Aghanim... had done to those guards, he had also done to her father. There was no way he would grant access to those spellbooks to a random stranger if some sort of unsavory magic weren't involved... "I'll be going, then."   
  
Her father made no reply as she turned to exit the room.   
  
---   
  
So... simple in theory, but difficult in execution. The spell to break the Sages' Seal required the collection of the lifeforce of the descendants of the seven original Sages. The problem with this was that the other races of Hyrule had long since been lost or corrupted, not to mention the fact that two of the original Sages couldn't have possibly had children... the Shiekah and the Kokiri women. It was a common fact that Shiekah stopped existing ages ago, and Kokiri were immortal children... how could children bear children? In fact, the only documented Sages with a clearly defined bloodline was the Goron male... he had a son before he was called to the Sacred Realm... and of course the ancient Princess Zelda, whose descendants were obviously the current King of Hyrule and his daughter.   
  
How then, could this riddle be solved?   
  
He searched high and low for some sort of spell that would make the search for the Sages' descendants easier, growing impatient with the knowledge that he was on the brink of attaining his goal, yet still so far from realizing his dreams.   
  
---   
  
(A/N):   
  
Let's face it, we all know there weren't any "Seven Wise Men," all Hylians, from which seven pretty Hylian girls could be descended from. The Seven Wise Men from a Link to the Past were revealed in Ocarina of Time... how ironic that it turns out 5 of the 7 were actually women. ^_^ This next chapter will be quite different than what the game said happened... because in the game, there were 7 Hylian girls... and since this story attempts to reconciliate what is said in OoT with the story of LttP, I feel I should make their descendants a bit more believable. (I don't think a Hylian Girl could descend from Darunia, for instance.)   
  
Although, admittedly, I've sort of written myself into a corner with that decision. *snicker* I'll figure it out shortly, I promise. o_O 


	6. The Gathering of Innocents

Crystal Tears  
The Gathering of Innocents  
---  
  
Aghanim's relentless search for a solution to the problem of summoning the seven descendants he required eventually came to an abrupt halt as his stomach informed him that he needed to eat. Cursing lightly under his breath, he realized that he hadn't done so in quite some time, perhaps two days, maybe three. (Damn this mortal body!) He thought viciously, carefully saving his place in the book he had been meticulously poring through for clues. He stood up slowly, stretching his stiff muscles, and couldn't help wondering if the Castle kitchens made anything worth consuming.   
  
When he opened the Library door, he was started to see the young Princess of Hyrule standing there, looking as though she had been about to burst in herself. (Her again... odd little girl,) he noted, fixing her with a malevolent stare for a moment. He was pleased to see her flinch backward, the fear in her eyes obvious. (She's sensitive to the natural aura people posess... I imagine she's flinching from the black shroud that must be mine.) This thought brought a smile to his waxen lips, and he brushed by the trembling girl toward the kitchens without a second thought.   
  
The smells wafting from within were enough to make his mouth water, and another unseemly grumble sounded from his empty stomach. He peered around, looking for one of the select few persons he had already placed his mind affecting spell on; he was loathe to cast it upon more poeple and attract more attention than was neccessary. The fewer that served him, the better, for now... he didn't want anyone noticing until he was ready to take over for good. After a few minutes, he spotted a young man with the familiar glazed eyes, and called him over.  
  
"Boy. Get in there and fetch me some food," He ordered.  
  
"Yes, right away," The boy answered at once.   
  
"Quickly."   
  
"Of course."   
  
His green armor clanked together as he ran, disappearing through the double doors into the castle's kitchens. While he waited, Aghanim set about constructing a magical aura about him that suggested to those who saw him that he was perfectly justified in being at the castle.   
No one asked any questions.   
  
---   
  
Zelda watched the wizard Aghanim hurry down the hall away from her, the coldness in the pit of her stomach still freezing her in place. She briefly considered following him, but instead decided that searching the library would be far more beneficial. No one but hired servants had been in the Royal Library in years... the signs of recent use were easy enough to follow. The books the wizard had used had been put back hastily; it was clear where the rows of otherwise perfectly lined leatherbound volumes had been disturbed. She carefully examined each one that she suspected Aghanim had read through, shocked by the number of them he had ransacked in such a short time. The cold feeling of dread in her stomach grew in intensity at every book she mentally catalogued as having been read -- they were all horrible, evil spellbooks, books that should have been destroyed centuries ago, if not for the dark magic that protected them from destruction.  
  
She knew that he was looking for a specific spell, for she was certain that he had a particular plan that he needed this dark knowledge to set in motion. Her first instinct was to search out imprisoning spells, since that was the task he had been obviously absorbed in in her dream. Her instincts told her to search for something else, though, and reluctantly she set her uncanny intelligence to work to find something each of the texts had in common.   
  
"They're all about the Sages' Seal," She finally determined, her face growing pale as she went over several reasons an evil wizard might have for being interested in that. (Oh, Goddesses! He wants to break the seal!)   
  
The implications of such a disaster flooded into her mind. The return of the Evil King... the unleashing of his armies from the now corrupted Sacred Realm flooding into her kingdom... the opening of the gate to the once beautiful Dark World that housed the wicked keeper of the Triforce. Could the Seal even BE broken? At one time, she had though such a prospect impossible, but if Aghanim thought it could be done...   
  
If such a thing were to happen, the world as she knew it would crumble. The unrest of the Light World was already making people nervous, uneasy... growing numbers of cults that worshipped the dark ones plagued the secret hideaways of the land. She knew of the affairs her father dealt with daily; contrary to popular belief, she was far from innocent to the issues her kingdom struggled with daily. Hyrule was no longer a safe place, or stable Kingdom -- they had neither the strength nor the will to fight if Aghanim's plans were allowed to ferment into realility.   
  
She was only fourteen, but the greatest, oldest, wisest sages of the land could not have realized these things with more frightening clarity.   
  
Heavy footsteps interrupted her horrified mind's ramblings, and only the basest of survival instincts propelled her petite frame into motion. She scrambled as quietly as she could behind the nearest shelves, praying to the goddesses that she had left the room as it had been on her entry.   
  
---   
  
His natural needs satiated, Aghanim returned to the library almost immediately, stopping only to make sure that no one followed him. His spells were effective, but one could never be too careful...   
  
He returned to his books, carefully reading through each paragraph of information that could be of use to him. Completely absorbed in his task, he failed to realize that he had company in the room with him -- company that sat with her wide blue eyes fixed on him, not daring to move, hardly allowing herself to breathe.   
  
Some time, an endless amount to the petrified princess, passed before the key to the Wizard's puzzle was handed to him, in the form of a simple paragraph scrawled in sloppy Ancient Hylian, on a yellowed page of parchment.   
  
"Here it is..." Aghanim breathed softly. Zelda flinched at hearing his voice for the first time... it was full of horrible intentions... barely restrained malice. "The key that will set my plans in motion... it is time, at last, to call the descendants of the Sages to their mutual fate."   
  
Zelda didn't know what this meant, but she did know that she was the descendant of the Seventh Sage... and his tone of voice made her blood run like ice. She expected him to leave the library to pursue his newfound direction, but instead, he remained where he was, reading from the book in a commanding tone clearly meant for spellcasting.   
  
(This world will soon belong to me!) Aghanim thought, excitement racing through him. He felt power building in him as he spoke the words on the page. It was a long spell, complex in nature and tricky in wording, but he was far too experienced a wizard to fail due to some novice mistake of pronunciation or execution. His hands raised slightly and the very air particles around them seemed to solidify into a green mist, poisonous in appearance.   
  
The tendrils of concentrated magic energy slowly took form, eventually shaping themselves into the images of thin, deadly serpents. As Aghanim reached the conclusion of his spell, the serpent creatures shrieked horribly, and fled from the room, passing through the stone walls easily, as though rock were no different than empty space.   
  
Caught up in the sense of power the completion of such a potent spell wrought on his mind, Aghanim hardly noticed that one of the serpents had already reached its destination, who cowered not three feet behind him, still hidden behind the row of books.   
  
---  
  
Zelda saw the serpents conjured, knew that one would come for her, and knew also that the other six would seek out others with bloodlines similar to hers. The effect they would have, however, was unknown to her. She knew there would be no escape... she fixed the ghostly green serpent with a steely gaze at it rushed toward her with a hiss, determined to overcome whatever challenge she was about to be faced with.   
  
She fell unconcious almost immediately, as the snake entered her body through her breath. In this state, she could be reached in a way that was otherwise impossible...   
  
Foggy images passed through her mind, and she was vaguely aware of the fact that she was either dreaming or hallucinating. The scenes grew sharper after a few moments, and she was transfixed with a beautiful vision of her home, Hyrule Castle, viewed from high above, as though she were a goddess staring down at her creation from the heavens. A sense of immeasurable power hit her like a wave, and she was filled with a compulsion to attend a gathering here... whispered promises of fulfilled desires and an undeniable purpose filled her soul.   
  
"They're all coming..." The serpents whispered softly, its sinister voice working like tendrils into her thoughts. "They will be great when they arrive... will you be left out?"   
  
A final vision, her and six other shadowed figures, standing proud, as a unit... the world stretched out before them, golden and shining. "You will be responsible for the restoration of all that was once great in this world..."   
  
A horrible sense of vertigo nearly sent her into a panic as she slammed back into reality, sitting just as she had been left, scrambling for a hold on something despite being sure that there was nothing to grasp. Realization finally seeped back into her, the reality of the cold stone floor she sat on numbing her flesh, of the smells of old books and mildew assaulting her nose, of the pounding silence pressing upon her ears. Aghanim had gone, but whether or not he had seen her before he left, she did not know.   
  
(Lies!) She thought at once, thinking back to the astounding visions of peace of prosperity that had been shown to her. (Our gathering will bring the exact opposite of paradise!)   
  
"Lies!" She shouted aloud, pounding her small fist against the unforgiving stone floor. "They'll come here thinking they've been granted a summons from the goddesses, and instead find that they've been herded like cattle to a gathering of darkness!"   
  
And there was nothing she could do to stop it. Even now, she knew, Aghanim's serpents were doing their treacherous work.   
  
---  
  
(A/N):   
  
I know, that was weird. But I had a hell of a lot of fun writing it. ^_^  
  
The next chapter will be even stranger... but I hope you find it strange in a positive sense. Since, y'know, negative is bad.   
  
To my reviewers: (Long A/N...)  
  
Alex Foster -- Yes, I own the Zelda NP Comic, and the Mario one as well. I love them both! If I actually do decide to novelize the rest of "A Link to the Past" I'll probably include a few elements from there (Since I liked Ephmerelda, and Roam...) But we'll see... I can't tell at this point. Wonderful comic, though.   
  
Anthony Bault -- Seriously, how could I FORGET Sprite? I'll never forget that scene, with the bathtub, and the comment... o_O; (Oh, God, you've made me remember the Zelda Cartoons... why are you so cruel? :P) I've never heard that she was Navi's descendant though... interesting idea. The problem is Sprite was a fairy princess, and there really wasn't any indication that Navi was royalty in the fairy world... but then, there wasn't indication for the reverse, either, so I suppose it's a possibility. ^_^  
  
Tatsu-no-Houou -- The thing with a LttP that is truly wonderful... this game existed in a time where there WAS no one other than Zelda. Marin, Malon, Ruto, Saria, and God knows who else... that all started with the next game in the series, Link's Awakening, for GB/GBC. I've never written romance, and I can't tell if I'll ever want to, but if this story ever has any in it, it will be a strictly Link/Zelda affair. (I suppose 14/15 isn't that bad, especially in a fuedal type society, but we'll have to see.) 


	7. Compelling Visions

Crystal Tears  
Compelling Visions  
---  
  
Far from Princess Zelda and Hyrule Castle, an old man stood atop the Northern Mountain Range, the mythical mountains that had once been home to the Gorons. Death Mountain still stood, no longer a raging mountain of fire, but instead a dormant monolith to the past, its peak joined to the rest of the range via a simple wood and rope bridge. It was on this bridge that the old man looked out upon the whole of Hyrule from, his vision excellent despite his age.   
  
A younger woman stood next to him, well built with unnaturally well defined muscles. Her hair was short, and her clothing consisted mainly of Lynel hides, for she was quite able to deal with the destructive horse-men in her own way. Recent migrants from neighboring lands, the hooved demons took a liking to the climate, settling seamlessly into the lands that had once been inhabited by her ancestors, the mighty Gorons of Death Mountain. Since the time of that race, bloodlines had mingled and thinned, resulting in half breeds such as herself. She was loathe to leave the mountain that was her ancestral home, but more personal reasons for her self containment included the fact that the Hylians down below would no doubt shun her for what she was.   
  
Her skin was the color of mountain rock, and the cultural markings that adorned her arms and legs could not be denied. She was the descendant of Kings, but still an outcast in nearly every sense. She could trust only in her grandfather, the old man that stood beside her. And she was just fine with that.   
  
"Nikeah, the scent of decay that hangs over the world grows stronger each day," Her grandfather spoke, his eyes squinted to look at the forests, plains and ruins below them. "The influence of the poisoned Sacred Realm will soon overwhelm this land."   
  
"The Dark World," Nikeah spat.   
  
"You cannot stay on this mountain and do nothing," the old man reproved her gently.   
  
"I cannot travel off of this mountain and try to do something, only to be ridiculed and shunned for my ancestry. I can do nothing."   
  
"You are a descendant of a royal bloodline. Half of you belongs to the strongest race Hyrule has ever known, the other to the most magical... part of you is as strong as rock, part of you is blessed by the goddesses themselves. Sage's blood runs in your veins, and the Seal that lifeblood leaves for you to inherit grows weak, corroded by the sands of time. You can make a difference."   
  
"You cannot expect me to leave you up here, at the mercy of the mountain. You are too weak to make the hike down, and I refuse to abandon you."   
  
Before the old man could reply, a strange hissing shriek filled the air behind them. (That is not the battle cry of the Lynel--) Nikeah thought haltingly, before the poisonous green snake found its mark within her mind. She fell to the ground, nearly tumbling off the bridge. Her grandfather grasped her in his frail grip, calling to her with frenzied concern, knowing that something here smelt of treachery and lies conjured with only the blackest magic...   
  
Nikeah lay unmoving for several minutes, drawing shallow breaths, her eyes working beneath her closed eyelids as though she were having a particularly moving dream. The old man cradled her in his arms, praying softly to the goddesses to return her to him soon. He had not long to wait -- when her eyes opened abruptly, they shone with purpose and new hope.   
  
"Nikeah...?" The old man addressed her quizically. "Are you...?"   
  
"Grandfather!" She exclaimed. "The goddesses have sent me a vision... a vision of rebirth, new life, and paradise..." She fixed the incredulous old man with a look he had not seen in her since her childhood, before the problems of the world had set the weight of realization on her shoulders. "I must go to Hyrule Castle, to meet with the others..."   
  
"This is quite an abrupt change," The old man observed breathlessly, wondering if he should truly hail this as a miracle, or look upon it with distaste as the workings of an evil, unseen enemy...   
  
"You must take refuge in the caves until I return," Nikeah stated firmly. "I will show you somewhere that is safe, and then I must be on my way. The castle calls to me!"   
  
---   
  
The fairies danced in their fountains, hidden in the deepest grottos of the Lost Woods. These natural springs had not been disturbed in years, the entrances to them having long since been lost to the eyes of mortal men. The fairy folk had little reason to linger in the lands of the Hylians any longer, who held no respect for them in this age, and would sooner imprison them for profit than implore them for wisdom or blessing.   
  
The world outside had changed, but within these secret forest grottos, it was as though history had been preserved impeccably.   
  
The Kokiri had moved from the above ground lands, for as time passed the forest's magic waned, until it was no longer able to keep intruders out. Thieves moved in, finding the twisting maze of trees perfect to form hideouts and treasure hordes in, and lumberjacks sawed away at the trees on the eastern edge of the forest, harvesting living wood for dead lumber. The children had been horrified by these developments, as had their fairies. Convinced that even the Great Deku Tree's now fully grown sprout could no longer summon up the necessary magic to protect his children, they had followed their winged companions into these grottos, abandoning their villages and lifelong homes.   
  
Within this particular grotto, a young woman stood, reflecting on the past just as her face reflected back to her through the fairy's springwater pool. Saria could sense yet another change to the world on the Horizon, a development so monumentous that it would rearrange fate and destiny forever. She had gotten this same feeling so long ago, just before Link had began having those dreams...   
  
She reached her hands into the pool, splashing water on her still youthful face to hide the tears that ran down her cheeks. Immortality was sought after her by all of the races, but she wished she could have died with the other Sages in normal time, now more than ever. She did not want to go through another fight for Hyrule, another battle against evil to save the world from darkness. The first still burned fresh in her memory, tearing apart her heart and threatening her mind.   
  
When her friends had all passed, she had left the Sacred Realm, the last to leave. She alone knew that the Sages had each returned to their homes, only to return to the Temple of Light, saddened by what they saw happening. They knew that their Seal had committed Ganondorf to the Sacred Realm with them, and they could feel his influence corrupting the lands around the Temple of Light like a poison. They knew that when they passed he would invade this last stronghold and have the Triforce, but never be able to break through into the Light World. Instead, he would fester in the Golden Land, slowy turning the paradise they knew into the Dark World that existed there today. Saria had stayed alone there, as long as she could bear, until his evil influence overwhelmed her.   
  
Thus defeated, she had departed that place, and returned here to the forest. The children had welcomed her back, and she had been with them ever since. She knew that Ganondorf's activities in the Dark Land were responsible for the darkness rolling across this realm... but what could she do? Without the other six sages, the Seal could not be strengthened... could it?   
  
She looked up in surprise as the multitude of fairies that populated the grotto scattered with cries of fear and shrieks of horror. A thin green whisp of mist had materialized within as though it were made of nothing, hissing and snapping... Saria saw that it was in the form of a snake. A horrible feeling wrenched itself into her heart as it headed straight for her. (It's about to begin again,) She thought wearily, watching it approach.   
  
---   
  
Far to the East of that place, behind the waterfall that had stood for centuries as the entrance to the Royal Court of the Zora's Domain, the few uncorrupt fish people that remained made their home. Most of their lives were spent guarding this last stronghold of sanity in their culture against the vicious Zolas, traitors to their race and every principle it had ever embodied. A new King had been elected, and a fearsome specimen he was, indeed. Much larger than the other Zora, he guarded the entrance to the Domain from rogue Zolas with a small number of guards to help him.   
  
None of the Zora were aware that their first monarchy had been preserved, and that the young Zora sitting idly on a rock in the frigid water was a descendant of the once revered Princess Ruto. No one realized that the spoiled girl had returned from her post in the Sacred Realm numerous times to meet with certain members of the Zora population; even those she met with were not graced with the knowledge of her identity. Ruto had once debated returning to her throne, but had been so horrified by what she saw happening to her people at the first signs of her absence, she had opted to stay out of the whole situation. She had died in the Temple of Light, put to rest by those Sages that survived her, so many centuries ago, leaving behind an intraceable bloodline that ended with this girl.   
  
Her name was Koral, and she had no idea of who she was. The only reality she knew was that her people were under constant attack, received no outside help, and the numbers of her community dwindled each time the men were forced to leave to scavenge for food. Her life was not one to be envied.   
  
She had yearned for years, for as long as she could remember, to be able to help her people... to be given the ability to bring the Zoras out of their decline and back into the golden age of culture and pride they had once enjoyed. It had been her dream for so long to be the hero of her race that any other destiny for her would have been a disappointment.   
  
She was not expecting the snake when it attacked, and the visions it held before her mind brought tears to her eyes -- her dreams were finally going to come true; surely this was a message from Nayru confirming it.   
  
She had inherited some measure of adventurous nature, perhaps from the tomboy Ruto herself, and made good use of it in sneaking past the guards of the entrance, into the river. She was bound for Hyrule Castle, where she would play a part of immeasurable importance in the repairation of not only the world, but of her races' dampened spirits.   
  
She would be the hero she had always dreamt of becoming.   
  
---   
  
Far beneath the graveyard, huddled in a chamber from which many catacombs branched, a group of people dressed in scarlet and royal purple held a meeting. At the center of the group a girl of sixteen stood, clothed in tradition Shiekah grab, the mark of the teardrop emblazoned on her front. Her scarlet eyes shone out from tufts of blonde hair... she had no idea that she was the very image of the Ancient Princess Zelda's Shiekah counterpart, Shiek.   
Nor would she have cared had she known.   
  
"You are the descendant of the Shadow Sage, Mieka."   
  
"I am bound to tend to the shadows of the earth, with my people," She replied immediately.   
  
"You have a responsibility your ancestry places upon your shoulders."   
  
"Our people hold no responsibility to this land that has forsaken us."   
  
"It was us who left the land of light, by our own choice. Impa was the last of us to live in the world of light, and perhaps it is only fitting that you, her descendant, should be the first in centuries to return to that world."   
  
"You cannot ask me to do this."   
  
"We will honor whatever decision you make, Mieka, but you know what you should do."   
  
The girl opened her mouth to reply, but instead of making a scathing remark about morals in this day and age, she instead gasped aloud as a reptalian form slithered through the earth wall in front of her. The others gathered fell silent, their robes rustling slightly as they watched the creature approach the girl.   
  
It possessed her unchallenged, delivered its message, and disappated in a few minutes, as it had done with the others before Mieka. The other Shiekah remained silent, waiting to hear what the Shadow Girl would say.   
  
"That..." She said softly, sitting up in a daze, "was a message from the goddesses."   
  
"That is an odd messenger for the goddesses to employ," an elderly male whispered.   
  
"Don't argue with me now that you have what you want."   
  
"Does this mean you will go?"   
  
"I go not because you want me to. I go because it is the will of the goddesses."   
  
"Then let them speed your journey and keep you safe."   
  
---   
  
In the windswept dunes of the desert, a single figure stood fast against the blowing sands and malicious creatures. She held a spear in her right hand, her left tightening the leather knots that held her blazing red hair away from her face. Her people had long since left the desert, but other thieves had temporarily inhabited it from time to time. She was a thief and a treasure hunter by blood, and her pulse quickened with excitement at the prospect of braving the deserts of her ancestors for lost treasures. She grunted with distaste as the sand in front of her swirled together, admitting to her presence a red skinned Leever, which she dispatched quickly with a swift stab of her spear. She had been fighting those blasted things all day, along with strange sand creatures and troublesome vultures that sought to quicken her death so they could feast upon her carcass.   
  
She peered ahead toward the rock mountain before her, the northern border of the Desert. She wondered if the cave she saw ahead of her was an illusion or not, a mirage that beckoned her not to shelter and perhaps a hidden treasure store, but to an untimely death. Either way, it was worth a look.   
  
Upon reaching the entrance to the mysterious tunnel, she was pleased to discover that it was in fact no mirage. Judging by the shape of the excavation it was clear to the woman that this was no natural cave; someone had deliberately carved it out of the rock, perhaps as shelter, hopefully as a storage place for forgotten treasures... she eagerly hurried inside to see which it would turn out to be. She kept her eyes open for any creatures that might be nesting in the cave, waiting to catch her off guard. Her wary eye thus did not miss the lithe shape of the demon snake arching toward her with a hiss when it finally arrived, but the conjuration moved so quickly that she had no time to so much as dive for cover before it overtook her.   
  
When she regained consciousness sometime later, she was shocked to see an old man standing over her, wearing the traditional garb of a Hylian Sage. With agility surprising even for a person of her obviously lithe structure, she jumped to her feet, battle ready with her spear pointed at the man's chest in a second.   
  
"Who are you?" She demanded, immediately putting her own safety even before the compulsion she felt to run to Hyrule Castle at once.   
  
"I am Aginah," The man replied calmly. "And I must say, I am not accustomed to having my home breached by would be thieves prone to fainting spells..."   
  
"I did not faint!" She denied immediately, her pride fueling her anger. Her cheeks flushed furiously. (The nerve of this guy!) The man just stood there, smiling gently, flustering her into feeling as though she should explain herself. "I... uh... if you must know..." (Stupid nosy old man...) "I was just granted a vision from Din herself!" She hoped this would impress him, but to her surprise and frustration, he merely stood where he was, his expression failing to change in the slightest.   
  
"Was it anything worth sharing?" He inquired, his voice betraying only moderate interest.   
  
"She revealed to me how the world can be saved from the madness it is sinking into..."   
  
"You do not seem to be the sort that cares about how the world fares."   
  
"Even so," She replied, grinning impishly, "If what that vision said was true, I will be a very important part of this... when it is over I will command a lot of respect..."  
  
"So you'd save the world for your own gain?"   
  
"Pretty much."   
  
"You truly are a descendant of the Gerudo!" The man exclaimed, chuckling. She was taken aback by his knowledge of her ancestors.   
  
"That is none of your concern!"   
  
"I am an old man, child... but I am also a Hylian Sage. Everything becomes my business at some point." He winked at her, leaving her completely at a loss for words. He let her stutter incoherently for a reply for a few moments before interrupting her... "Will you go?"   
  
"Anything to get away from a creepy old man like you!" She exclaimed, backing out of the cave. "Sage, bah. I have no concern for Sages." She hurried out of the cave, intent on reaching Hyrule Castle for the gathering in time.   
  
"I'm sure Nabooru felt the same way..." Aginah watched her go, a wise smile still emblazoned on his wrinkled countenance.   
  
---   
  
In Kakariko Village, the final descendant of the Sages sat in a humble home, reading an aged book with a cracked leather binding. She was completely absorbed in the yellowed, curling pages, her eyes only leaving the lines when she was forced to turn the page. Her parents had gone out to the market, leaving her home alone, not that this fact would have changed her activity of choice any.   
  
Kristian had always been a quiet girl, fascinated with learning and exceptionally well educated considering her age, a mere fourteen. Long blonde hair trailed down her back, and well tended bangs obscured her vision. She batted at them in annoyance every so often when they began to obscure her vision of the page before her.   
  
She was so intent on her reading, that she didn't even notice the serpent messenger approaching from behind, despite the fact that it hissed just as loudly as it had for the other six girls. She slumped forward in her seat, the heavy book slipping through her limp hands to the floor. When she awoke, she carefully picked up the book, set it on the table, and looked toward the clock for a brief moment. If she hurried, she could make it to the castle by nightfall.   
  
She didn't bother to leave a note, or any indication of where she had gone.   
  
When her parents arrived home an hour later, they immediately noticed her absence. She had always been a meek, reclusive girl -- never would THEIR daughter be inclined to suddenly jump up and take off to goddesses knew where. So, despite there being no signs of a struggle, no indication of foul play whatsoever, in spite of the fact that even the book she was reading had been set neatly on the table... they ran out of the house, and into the streets of the town, screaming that a kidnapper was on the loose.   
  
Less than an hour later, every parent in Kakariko held their children close, and for the first time in perhaps the town's entire history, all of the doors were locked, as anxious parents worried about the supposed kidnapper running rampant in town.   
  
---   
  
Aghanim stood at the top of the Hyrule Castle tower, leaning against the stone railing, staring out at the land before him. They were coming, he could feel it. Every single one. He had the spell he must cast ready to be unleashed at their gathering -- the spell that would break apart the Sages' Seal and make all of his dreams come true.   
  
He waited there for a moment longer, then turned to prepare for the arrival of the innocents.   
  
---   
  
(A/N):   
  
And there you have it, all of the Crystal Maidens revealed. Aginah is the actual name of the Sage in the Desert Cave of LttP, and the Old Man (Nikeah's Grandfather) referred to at the start of this chapter is the man in LttP who gives Link the magic mirror. He mentions his granddaughter being one of the descendants in the game. I made up all of the names of the girls (Except Nikeah... I think I got that from the name of a town in FF6, though the spelling could be off o_O), the game never gave any of them (aside from Zelda) one. So sad. 


	8. Impending Betrayal

Crystal Tears  
Impending Betrayal  
  
---   
Zelda was standing her own private watch at the base of Hyrule Castle's tower, looking over the countryside from the upper wall of the castle with a wistful stare. Her mind was focused on nothing in particular, though her brow was creased with the increasing concern the young princess felt for not only her obviously unwell father, but for her entire kingdom. Her gaze wandered across the green landscape before her, and her eyes reflected the pain she felt at envisioning it all laid to waste by the ambitions of one man -- a powerful man, but one man just the same.   
  
She knew the descendants of the Sages were coming, and she accepted that there was little she could do to prevent it. As a descendant of the woman who had been chosen by either fate, or perhaps the goddess Nayru herself, to carry the essence of the Triforce of Wisdom with her spirit, she had been blessed with certain abilities. Sadly, these supernatural powers had been dilluted through the centuries, until they were barely accessible to her and only vaguely effective when she could use them. Zelda knew she could speak with people telepathically, but several issues arose with utilizing that ability, hampering its usefulness. Not only did she need some sort of contact point with the target to initiate a telepathic communication, she had to have a vague sense of where this person was, and the level of concentration required over long distances was all but debilitating. She was doubtful that her connection to the hapless girls undoubtedly on their way to the castle was strong enough to initiate a telepathic warning, and she certainly had no idea where any of them could be in any case.   
  
She sighed, burying her face in her hands.   
  
---  
  
(What am I getting myself into...? I can recognize a call if need be, but something about this feels... terribly wrong...)   
  
Saria knew the forest arguably better than any being that had ever enjoyed the capacity to successfully navigate its many pitfalls, but outside of the forest edge, she was perfectly, hopelessly lost. Her fairy, Nyeave, read her thoughts so naturally that they were practically her own. (It doesn't matter how hard I try to convince you to stay in the forest, Saria -- Why do you continue prodding me to try?)   
  
The green haired girl sent a sidelong glance at her winged companion that clearly indicated her displeasure at this reply. She was in a state of moral turmoil; she wanted desperately to return this summons, but simultaneously her ever-reliable sage's sixth sense warned her to ignore it. Even so, she found her booted feet plodding ever on to the southeastern edge of the trees she had called home for thousands of years. Immortality certainly had its benefits, but as she looked beyond the shaded comfort of the Lost Woods, she reflected that it certainly had its disadvantages as well. For centuries she had perservered while her closest friends had wasted away in the span of a natural lifetime; while the Kokiri were her people and she enjoyed their peaceful existence together, she never ceased longing for the companionship her mortal friends had given her. Piggy back rides from Darunia, all too serious conversations about men and honor with the ever-cynical Nabooru, discussions on philosophy and magic with the ancient Princess Zelda... those things had been lost forever, and she mourned the loss each day.   
  
Now she looked upon the world outside the forest for the first time in two thousand years.   
  
(So much has changed, Nyeave! Which direction do I go from here?)   
  
(I suggest we turn around and go that way,) The fairy replied in a matter of fact mental tone, the faint aura around the tiny winged body darkening with apprehension. (The world outside is unsafe...)   
  
(Surely it is not as bad as you think.)   
  
Saria breathed deeply and left the shadow of the trees, squinting at the suddenly bright sunlight. She relied on instinct alone to guide her -- the vision she had been granted remained fresh in her memory, and with it a sense of direction that both relieved her and gave a palpable sense of unease. Time passed, but after living so long Saria hardly recognized it. Time was in as much abundance as air for her... she kept to the main roads, heading toward the southeast. It did not take much time for even her child sized legs to cover the distance, and soon she saw the fortified form of Hyrule Castle looming on the horizon before her. She faltered slightly and tried to brush the feelings of disquiet from her unsettled mind.   
  
---   
  
"The first of the six on their way approaches," Aghanim informed one of the guards pointedly. The man nodded his understanding, glazed eyes fixed attentively on his puppeteer. "You will apprehend her. Assure her that she is being escorted to the friendliest of accommodations -- don't use force unless it becomes unavoidable. She should suspect nothing. The dungeons are located below the castle -- I've shown you the way already."   
  
"I remember, sir. We are to take the women to the dungeons, without harming them, as peaceably as can be managed."   
  
"Good. The first should be arriving any second now. Go to her." Aghanim's voice was fairly commanding on its own, but to one under his spell, the will of the goddesses themselves couldn't sway their effects. The man immediately sprang to action, leading his well armored platoon out to meet the unfortunate woman drawing ever closer to the brink of Hyrule's destruction.   
  
"A fantastic irony," Aghanim chuckled to himself.   
  
---   
  
Zelda was snapped to attention in an instant when her wandering eyes caught sight of the lone traveller, approaching the castle gates with an air of uncertainty and obvious discomfort. A small creature hovered over the child's curiously green hair, alternating between shades of rose pink and orange-yellow. (That's a fairy,) Zelda realized almost at once. She focused all of her attention on the girl, certain that she was one of the maidens Aghanim had sent for. The familiar sense of disorientation that came with telepathic outreachings settled in her, but she tightened her grip on the stone wall of the castle and tried harder to get her message through.   
  
She could not quite do it, but just before the gates were opened, she saw the girl whirl around to face her. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and the girl's widened in what could only be a pure shock. The emotion in her eyes threw Zelda off, breaking her concentration in an instant. (Who is that girl?) The princess wondered, (and more importantly, what is Aghanim going to do with the poor thing?) She spun around, and dashed toward the stairs at once to see what sort of greeting the wizard would find appropriate for the occassion.   
  
A veritable platoon of Hylian guards stood in a semi circle around the newely opened gates. Armor clanked noisily as the men collectively figdeted when the girl from outside was brought into the center of their half circle. Zelda was surprised to hear her voice -- she had expected the high tone of an inexperienced child, but was instead subjected to a commanding tone, well beyond the girl's possible age in terms of maturity.   
  
"Why was I called to this place?" She demanded, clearly and without faltering.   
  
"I assure you, miss," A blue armored man stepped forward, bowing lightly before her. "Your summons was based on only the finest intentions. We are having a meeting in a private chamber beneath the castle... if you will only follow us, we will have you there in no time."   
  
The child nodded her consent, and marched confidently with the soliders, toward whatever fate Aghanim had decided upon for her. Zelda wondered briefly where the fairy she had seen earlier had gone, but her question was answered only moments later. She was certain she alone saw the faint yellow gold glimmer from behind the girl's collar, where a small figure hid, staring out behind her. An odd ripple cut through the air just before her, and Zelda recognized the magical influence as telepathy -- could the fairy and the child communicate that way, as well? The princess was almost positive it was so.   
  
At the moment, however, there was the matter of following the guards without being seen to take care of. She was certain there was no secret room on the lower floors of the castle -- in fact, the only place of notice she could think of so far down was the dungeon. (But surely the wizard wouldn't have that kind of audacity... he must at least try to put on a show for them, however brief!) Zelda shook her head slowly, and prepared to follow the guards down into the bowels of her home. (I hope I can get a word in with that child soon... to call this merely of utmost importance would be the understantment of a lifetime.) 


End file.
